User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Archives: 1 Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 20:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 22:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Um..... Prowler can mate with another female of mine Spike is a better match for Snowy Meerkats123 16:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 16:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 17:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 00:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 11:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) yully, I wanted to wait a while Lyra is in the Bad Dogs They have too many pups Meerkats123 12:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can Annabell abort the litter with Dusty. I hate Dusty and I don't want any pups belonging to him in the pack I lead. I don't want to kill the pups so it would be best if the pups were aborted. Annabell can mate with another male but not Dusty. I just can't stand him. So it would be nice because I don't want to given any reason for Annabell to leave the pack like Josephina. Aniju Aura 01:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Tolan is roving at the Druids, have Annabell mate with him instead, just anybuddy but Dusty. Aniju Aura 01:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks for letting me know, and sorry for being so inactive on this wiki lately. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Oriole has done nothing to Annabell, so why do you hate her? It is the user who wants Annabell to abort not Oriole. Animals abort their litters all the time, it's like abortion, animals do it for many reason, Bella aborter her litter. It's a bit hard to explain, all you have to do is say she aborted the litter. Meerkats123 has other better males like Dave, but Moonstar10 so far has no wolves with any pups. You can be a male Druid so you wouldn't have to deal with the breeding in the Druids, since he would mate with females outside of the pack. Though if you think about it, you will have pups in the Druids because Corman mated with Hazel. Aniju Aura 01:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think Anabel should try being very submissive to Oriole Meerkats123 22:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cormon needed at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 22:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Alyass needs an updated photo now that she's older Meerkats123 03:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Whippet Howling Cute, yep ^^ Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 20:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with a strict leader, they make the pack strong. Bella was strict with her sisters because she was the alpha female and so is Oriole because she is the alpha female. I don't think a strict leader is a bad thing plus not all pups make it to adulthood and not all females' litters survived. Anyways want to join my Warriors Canine Wiki, it's like warriors but with dogs who have element powers like in Avatar the last airbender. Aniju Aura 02:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Cormon needed at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 00:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) It might be best if Anabel aborts. I know it's going to be hard to let Anabel's pups go, but there will be other times, other rovers. There are even some males who have never mated. Just think about it please. Meerkats123 01:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I want Anabel to have pups, but it's not a good time. Aborting is the easiest way out. Meerkats123 17:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I need someone to role play YRM010 Would you like to? Meerkats123 22:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Prowler and Dusty can rejoin the the Rascals Meerkats123 19:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Is Anabel going to have her pups or abort? Meerkats123 20:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, what are you going to do to make sure they survive? Meerkats123 20:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 20:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Let's try to avoid using names Anyway I'm not taking sides with anyone. Would you like me to make a blog and see what other users think?Meerkats123 21:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 17:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The blog is made Meerkats123 02:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you still want Josephina to mate? Meerkats123 02:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea. Meerkats123 16:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, what rights will you get? Meerkats123 17:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Annabel Two things:Annabel should probley give birth now.Also,are you on?Moonstar Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 22:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 22:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) That will be fine.Moonstar Now is not a good time for mating in the Quapaw Anubis and Dante want to mourn for Dolly. I am sure Edward does too. Thry don't want rovers around. Meerkats123 13:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated. Meerkats123 21:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Is Annabel going to die in the fight?(Please not....)Moonstar Please don't let Anabel die She's needed and I like her Meerkats123 22:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) It will only take a month or two for her to heal Meerkats123 22:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Actully, It will be closer to New Year Meerkats123 22:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Josephina can mate with Paws later,just not right now.Moonstar She'll have scars Meerkats123 22:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:).Moonstar Are you still on?Moonstar Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 14:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 14:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't let Anabel die. I promise I will have Humphy mate with her when she's healed Meerkats123 15:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 15:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 15:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you want a Rascals female Meerkats123 22:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to have a female to replace Anabel Meerkats123 22:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? Meerkats123 19:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hayden Valley is updated. Meerkats123 20:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 14:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 13:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 15:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated. Meerkats123 15:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated. Meerkats123 16:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated Meerkats123 19:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated Meerkats123 19:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated Meerkats123 19:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated Meerkats123 20:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 22:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Cormon needed at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 18:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 04:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Two things: 1:Are you on? 2:Do you want Paws and Josephina to mate after River Song and Anubis do?Or do you want them to mate after RiverSong gives birth?--Moonstar10 18:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What's going to happen to Corman? Meerkats123 19:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Head are you online Meerkats123 17:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Josephina can mate now Meerkats123 19:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Who do you want her to mate with? Meerkats123 20:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You have Humphry or Dave Meerkats123 20:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated Meerkats123 20:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 20:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Cormon needed at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 21:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Cormon needed at Geyser Basin right now Meerkats123 01:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Humphy's gone *Sniff* Meerkats123 15:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) All of the oldest Rascals males are leaving to join the Bad Dogs. Prowler needs to lead them. Meerkats123 00:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC)